You're So Busy Being Everyone's Saviour So Let Me Be Yours
by ZOE007
Summary: What if instead of Emma becoming the new dark one the dark ones magic was battling Emma's light magic and only Lily could help her.
1. Chapter 1

All of Emma's family and friends were gathered around trying to help her with the pain as the dark one's powers were battling with her own light magic, Lily's heart broke for her friend seeing her in so much pain and when she looked at Emma properly she saw a sign that she knew all too well as she had seen it from Emma before, it was the sign that Emma was going to run.

"Ems don't do it, don't run we can help you." Lily said gently as to not scare her friend.

But Emma was in too much pain to be able to hear anything that was being said to her and she bolted into the forest running blindly with no specific destination in mind just the need to get away.

Lily went to follow when Maleficent gently grabbed her arm.

"Maybe you should leave her be for a little while, let her come to you."

"Mom you don't understand I know Emma and when she's in enough pain to cause her to run she needs me more than ever. I have to go to her." Lily said then took off after her friend.

It didn't take Lily long to find Emma she just had to follow the direction of what seemed like lighting but it was made of magical light and from what Emma's parents had said about what happened when Emma got upset last time Lily knew that Emma had lost control again.

As Lily made her way closer to Emma she saw the ground was burnt and a ring of fire had surrounded Emma and Emma was terrified and in pain, doing the only thing she could think of Lily turned into her dragon form and used her wings to blow out the fire surrounding her best friend, once the fire was put Lily changed back to human and ran over to the blonde on the ground at first it looked like Emma was just shaking but it took only a few minutes for Lily to realise that Emma was seizing as quick as she could Lily turned Emma onto her side and kept her like that till the blonde stopped seizing then she got Emma up onto her back and for a third time that day turned into her dragon form and took to the skies making sure that Emma was still there on her back as soon as she spotted Maleficent she landed in the middle of the street David ran over and scooped his daughter up and took her to Regina's house where Snow and Regina were waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The day's drew on and David, Snow, Regina, Maleficent and Lily were researching as to try and help Emma but were so far coming up with nothing.

When they weren't doing research they were taking turns trying to make Emma as comfortable as possible which wasn't easy because of the pain she was in, Lily did most of her research sitting beside Emma as she refused to leave her side the only time she did leave Emma was when she needed help on understanding something in one of the books, and then she'd return to Emma's side.

The cries of pain coming from her daughters mouth was too much for snow to handle so she left the room David followed her out to comfort her neither of them knowing that Emma had seen them both leave and thought they were abandoning her stretched out her arm in their direction both Lily and Maleficent knew instantly what Emma was thinking. So Maleficent went out to talk to Emma's parents.

"Snow? David? You leaving the room just hurt Emma more then the pain she is feeling."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"She thinks you abandoned her."

As soon as they heard that they were back in Emma's room.

"Emma baby we didn't mean to make you think we abandoned you I was upset that you're in so much pain and I can't do anything to ease it I'm so sorry baby." Snow explained whilst stroking her daughters hair.

David knelt down beside his wife and looked at Emma.

"Can you forgive us sweetheart?" He asked.

"I already have daddy. I love you mom and dad."

David gently stroked Emma's cheek suddenly Lily burst into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"I figured it out. I know how to help her now."

Lily went to Emma's side.

"You might want to not be here for this Snow and David, it won't be pleasant to watch."

"No we're not leaving her again." Snow was adamant about it.

"Ok then. Let's begin then."

Lily placed several stones on Emma's torso and began reciting a spell, the stones started to glow and Emma was screaming bloody murder about an hour later the stones stopped glowing and Emma stopped screaming.

"What did you do Lily?" Snow asked.

"I found a spell that allows you to permanently contain the Dark One's powers in inanimate objects so I chose stones, Emma will be fine now." Lily said before fainting.

When Emma woke up she looked to her left she saw Lily on a fold up bed next to her, she turned to her right and looked at her parents.

"Emma baby how do you feel?" Snow said going over to her daughter.

"Better then before."

"Are you in any pain princess?"

"No dad I'm not in any pain. What happened to Lily?"

"After helping you she fainted."

"Will she be ok?"

"Maleficent says yes, just rest now princess. Regain your strength."

David kissed his daughter on her forehead after he and Snow left the room Emma got out of her bed and went over to Lily and lay down beside her and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Lily and Emma woke up it was sunset looking at each other they wore identical smiles before racing for the stairs trying to be the first one down, Emma won but not because she was faster it was because she klutzed out and fell down the entire flight and ended up in a heap at the bottom.

At first Lily was worried but when she got to Emma she realised that Emma was laughing and Emma had such an infectious laugh Lily joined in.

Hearing the loud banging of Emma falling down the stairs Maleficent, Regina, Snow, David and Henry (who had come home from a friends place) ran in only to see the girls with tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

"What happened this time Emma?" Regina asked knowing that whatever happened had to be Emma's fault.

"Why do you automatically think it was my fault?"

"Because I know you dear."

"It wasn't entirely my fault this time, it was Lily's too."

"Guilty as charged."

At that Emma and Lily just started laughing again, about 2 hours later the two had calmed down and it was dinner time.

For some reason Emma wasn't all that hungry after a few bites she excused herself and left the table going back to her temporary room.

Maleficent saw Lily looking in the direction that Emma had gone.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing I just guess Emma's changed since I knew her because I remember she had an appetite like a horse."

Snow spoke up.

"She hasn't been well lately she's paler than normal, she lost her normal appetite and she gets hot one minute and cold the next because of a fever and the dark ones powers fighting with her light magic probably didn't help, it will take her a bit of time before she's herself again."

When Lily went to check on Emma she found her in a fitful sleep sitting down on the edge of the bed Lily placed her hand on the side of Emma's head and used her magic to change Emma's dreams as soon as she did Emma calmed down and slept much more peacefully, Lily stayed with Emma throughout the entire night just in case Emma needed her.

When Emma woke it was two days later as her flu had taken a lot out of her so she had been extremely exhausted, she stumbled down the stairs still a little clumsy when she missed the 4th last step and fell strong slender arms caught her and she looked up an saw Maleficent holding her.

"Are you alright?" There was concern laced through her voice as she steadied the younger blonde.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks. I just missed a step."

"Take it easy you're not completely over this flu that you have."

"I know I just don't get it I've had the flu before and it never left me weak and clumsy like this before."

"Well you were also struggling with the dark ones powers as well."

A week later Emma was all better and she and Lily were talking.

"Why did you risk your life to help me?"

"Emma you're so busy being everyone else's saviour let me be yours besides you're my best friend."

After everything had gone back to normal Regina revealed her feelings for Emma and a month later they were married with Lily as Emma's maid of honour and life had truly turned into a fairytale.

The end.


End file.
